<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal life with you by sweetaskaramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424961">Normal life with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel'>sweetaskaramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when they first started dating, they used to talk a lot about what their hopes and dreams for the future were and one common wish between them was to have a happy, loving, supportive relationship with the person they loved and maybe someday start a family with said person. </p>
<p>They wished for a regular, normal life with someone special and it may have taken some time, but they finally got their wish come true, and most importantly, with each other, as they deserve.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A glimpse of what Kara and Mon-El's normal life would be like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal life with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of sun hit through the windows, waking up Mon-El. He opened his eyes and a smile grew on his face when he saw Kara's face enlightened by the sunlight. For him, she looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just kept on gazing; waiting for her to wake up on her own.</p>
<p>"Stop looking at me", she said, fully aware of his gaze and feeling shy.</p>
<p>"I'm just admiring you." He caressed her hair. "You are so beautiful."</p>
<p>She hid her face on the pillow. "But I just woke up and my hair is so messy", she mumbled. </p>
<p>"And? You're still beautiful. It's a natural gift of yours."</p>
<p>Kara grinned before saying, "I love you."</p>
<p>He smiled back. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>She got closer to him and placed her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. "Rao, it's so good to be like this with you again. Can we just stay like this all day?"</p>
<p>He chuckled and tightened his grip around her. "I'd love that, but unfortunately we can't. We have a lot of work to do today, remember?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, don't me remind me of that. We've been looking for that meta for a long time now and we've got nothing. It's so frustrating! Having you, Alex and everyone else on the team with me does make this mission a lot easier, though." She raised her head to look at him and he kissed her forehead. "But to be fair, what I really wanted was to spend more time with you outside of work." She pouted. </p>
<p>"Hey, we'll get more time to be alone, okay? I promise!"</p>
<p>"Okay", she smiled. "But for now, can we just enjoy this moment for five minutes more or at least until Alex calls and tells us to go to the Deo?"</p>
<p>"Of course we can, babe", he said smiling. </p>
<p>They stood there quietly in each other's arms, until Kara mumbled into his chest, "Hmm, I don't want to get up."</p>
<p>He laughed. "I don't want either, but we have to."</p>
<p>She raised her head from his chest and sighed. "I know." Getting up from his warm embrace was difficult, but eventually she did it. "It's getting bigger and bigger each day, huh?", she said and touched her belly tenderly. </p>
<p>He got up too and put his hand over hers. "yes, it is. it's amazing!"</p>
<p>"I know!" she kissed him. "We did this! I can't wait to meet her, or him!"</p>
<p>"I think it's going to be a boy."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah? Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, i just got this feeling. It's hard to explain. But no matter what it is, I already love this baby so much!" He bent down to kiss her belly.</p>
<p>"Aww, you are so cute, babe! I know you're going to be an amazing dad."</p>
<p>"And you, Mrs, are going to be a fantastic mom", he said and kissed her whole face, ending on her lips. </p>
<p>"Hmm, I love when you do that."</p>
<p>"I know you do." He smiled. "Come here."</p>
<p>Kara and Mon-El started kissing again, but that sweet moment was soon interrupted by a phone call, that was undoubtedly from Alex Danvers.</p>
<p>Kara groaned into the kiss and they broke apart. With a quick glance at her phone she confirmed that the call was, indeed, from her older sister. "See, I told you she would call us."</p>
<p>He laughed and pecked her lips. "Let's get ready, then. We don't want to keep Director Danvers waiting, do we?"</p>
<p>Aside from stolen kisses and occasional tickling - courtesy of Mon-El - they managed to get dressed and have breakfast before heading to the DEO.</p>
<p>The rest of their day went on fairly normal. They dealt with only a couple of robberies as there had been no big threats on sight. It was a slow and quiet day and there wasn't much to do. They did, however, make some improvements on their meta situation, with Winn bringing in new leads from the surveillance footage he had been rewatching over the last hours. </p>
<p>Director Danvers set up a meeting to discuss new strategies to catch their suspect and everyone agreed to start their plan the next day. She dismissed everybody and after everything was cleared, Kara and Mon-el went home. </p>
<p>They ended their night by watching a musical, cuddling together on the couch wrapped in their favorite, most comfiest blanket. Mon-el occasionally caressed lovingly Kara's belly and in one of those times, they felt their baby kick for the very first time, eliciting a wide smile on the proud parents faces.</p>
<p>This was the normal life they've always wanted and it took them some time, but they finally got it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>